


My mind is my home

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (sort of), Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Feral Uzumaki Naruto, Naruko is a mix of Kyuubi & Herself, Prompt Fic, Sasuke did not join Orochimaru, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: The Prompt:Please... Come back home...I don't have a home anymore.
Relationships: Deidara/Uzumaki Naruto, implied
Series: Random One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	My mind is my home

So… I see you’ve added a new member to Team Seven.” 

The voice speaking above them was familiar, although Sakura could hear an undertone of an animalistic growl, but no one responded. 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” 

There was a burst of malicious chakra, and Neo-Team Seven (Consisting of Yamato, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura herself) looked up, even if most of them were terrified of what they would see. 

And terrified Sakura was. Because above them standing on a cliff, standing next to an effeminate blonde male with mouths for hands (she vaguely recalled the man being called Deidara when she fought against Sasori) and wearing an Akatsuki cloak, was Naruko. She was looking down at them with rage and contempt in her eyes; which, were red. Her hair was wild and untamed, looking more feral then she had as a ninja of Konoha. Her headband was still in place, but it had a ragged slash all the way through, marking her as a Missing-nin. 

“Naruko…” Kakashi-sensei sounded sorrowful, and his one eye curved downwards in sadness, “Why would you join the Akatsuki?” 

Naruko barked a laugh. “And you care, why? I brought Sasuke back! I BROUGHT HIM BACK AND THEY EXILED ME! EXILED ME FOR SOMETHING I COULDN’T CONTROL!” 

The man, Deidara, put a hand on her shoulder while Naruko growled down at them, “Calm down, Naruko, yeah. We have a mission Leader-sama wants us to complete, yeah.” 

“Hmph. Fine. They’re in the way though. I don’t think Leader-sama would particularly mind if we got rid of some.. Annoying pests.”

Sakura was horrified. This was not the Naruko she remembered that went to get Sasuke back from the Snake Fucker. This Naruko was someone who was drowning in anger and rage from being left behind. But… she hoped she could sway Naruko’s mind.

“Naruko…” She started.

“What, Sakura-Chan? You have any last words before me and Dei-chan destroy you?!” 

“Please… Come home Naruko. Please come back to Konoha!” 

Naruko blinked, before jumping down from the cliff, and walked up to the four of them. Yamato readied his Mokuton, and Sai took out his scroll and brush. The remnants of Team Seven though, didn’t do anything. 

“You… want me to come home?” 

Sasuke spoke up this time. “Please, Naruko, we miss you. Come back, damnit!” 

Sakura watched as Naruko stared into Sasuke’s eyes for a good minute, before she laughed and launched a rasengan right into his chest. “I.. don’t have a home! Not anymore! The closest thing I have to a home is my mind!” 

“Naruko…” Sakura reached out a hand, but she was batted away with a swipe of a chain of chakra. 

“Just go away! C’mon Dei-chan. I’ve gotten sick of the idiots here.” 

“Yeah yeah. We need to go report in anyway, yeah. There’s been a change of plans, yeah.” 

Sakura watched through hazy eyes as Deidara created a clay bird, and then both he and Naruko hopped on. 

“You know what, here! Have a parting gift!” Naruko nudged Deidara, who created spiders of clay with a shout of “C1!” and sent them down. Naruko, on the other hand, created a large rasengan and sent it down with the spiders. 

“Hopefully, you don’t survive.” 

With that, the Rasengan reached the ground, and the spiders exploded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually end up doing more prompt fics (and some in the same universe as this, if you guys enjoy)


End file.
